TIME
by bubblebunnyyyy
Summary: Kwon jiyong namja yang terlihat begitu sempurna dari luar, KAYA, TAMPAN DAN MUDA. Seorang pengusaha yang menguasai pasar bisnis. Namun kwon jiyong memiliki sisi gelap yang menyeramkan namun sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya. NYONGTORY! BIGBANG! BOY X BOY
1. Chapter 1

TIME

PART 1

By: me (mochi)

WARNING!

Rated : T to M

Genre: romance and sad

YAOI! BOY X BOY

G-RI ( G-dragon and seungri)

Cast:

kwon jiyong as G-Dragon

lee seunghyun as lee seungri

dong yong bae as taeyang

choi seunghyun as top

kang daesong as daesung

other pair seiringnya berjalan waktu

Disclaimer : FF ini asli milik saya

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan nama dan alur hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

Warning: Typo everywhere dan EYD berantakan,seme!G-Dragon aka kwon jiyong,uke!seungri

Jika kalian suka silahkan dibaca dan tinggalkan jejak berupa favorite,review,and kalian tidak suka silahkan tidak usah dibaca dan silahkan pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun

Sangat menerima semua kritik dan saran,tentunya dalam bahasa yang sopan dan baik

Summary

Karena ku yakin cinta ku tercipta hanya untuk mu yang tak akan pernah sirna hingga akhir waktu ~ seungri

Kau bagaikan embun pagi yang melepaskan dahaga kemarau hati ku sayang ~ jiyong

~Happy reading~

G-dragon aka kwon jiyong yang tengah duduk dengan tenang di meja kebesarannya dengan berkutat beberapa berkas di atas mejanya dia sangat terlihat serius membaca berkas tersebut namun hal itu tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Ayolah seorang kwon jiyong tak perlu pergi keperusahaannya untuk mencari uang, dia cukup duduk santai di rumahnya maka uang yang berkerja untuknya tanpa dia berkutat dengan serius dengan berkasnya itu uang akan terus memasuki rekening banknya, dan sekarang dia begitu serius berkerja maka bisa dibayang kan banyaknya uang memasuki rekeningnya.

"tuan, ini sudah malam banyak pegawai telah pulang apakah anda ingin pulang juga" tanya sekertaris pribadinya yang bernama nana dengan senyumnya yang ramah

"aku lupa waktu nana, aku akan pulang dan kamu silahkan pulang" ucap jiyong singkat sambil mengambil tasnya yang terletak tak jauh di sisinya dan segera keluar dari ruangannya

Tanpa membereskan meja? Jiyong menggaji bawahannya maka dia tidak perlu repot dengan hal semacam itu, mungkin itu yang di pikirkan jiyong selama ini.

#skiptime

Mobil mewah audi R8 spyder berwarna hitam melaju dengan kencang membelah jalanan seoul, mobil itu berhenti pada sebuah bangunan yang terlihat klasik dan sedikit menyeramkan. Si pengemudi mobil keluar dengan wajah dinginnya sambil melonggarkan sedikit dasi yang membuat dia sedikit berantakan namun tetap saja dia begitu tampan.

"jiyong, tumben terlambat seperti ini" tanya seorang laki-laki yang duduk di atas sofa, laki- laki tersebut memiliki sorot mata yag sangat tajam

"don't call me jiyong and call me G-Dragon" balasnya tidak mau kalah sambil melepaskan jasnya dan menggulung kemejanya maka terlihat tato yang begitu banyak di tubuhnya.

"what ever, jangan lupa malam ini kita menyerang mereka" laki-laki tersebut memberi peringatan kepada jiyong

"tenang aku tidak mungkin melupakan hal itu" balas jiyong dengan mengisap rokoknya dengan begitu santai.

" top mana taeyang dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya" tanya jiyong

"dia sedang memberikan intruksi kepada mereka bagaimana kita menyerang malam ini" balas top dengan senyumnya yang begitu sinis

Top adalah tangan kanan dari jiyong dan kalau kalian bertanya apa yang terjadi? Ya jiyong adalah seorang pemimpin dari sebuah kelompok yakuza yang di takuti di korea, ah aniya mungkin di asia. Kelompok mereka tidak akan segan-segan membunuh ataupun menyerang kelompok lain tanpa ampun tidak aneh kelompok yakuza mereka sangat di takuti.

Walaupun jiyong seorang pemimpin kelompok yakuza dia juga sebagai CEO kwon crop. Sebuah perusahaan terbesar di asia bahkan bisa di bilang jiyong sangat berpengaruh dalam ekonomi asia, perusahaanya juga menjadi perusahaan nomor 2 yang paling berpengaruh di dunia dalam mengendalikan ekonomi dan pasar bisnis.

Mungkin semua orang hanya mengetahui jiyong adalah seorang ceo hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui dia pemimpin dari kelompok yakuza yang sangat kejam itu. Saat dia bergabung dengan kelompoknya maka namanya akan di samarkan menjadi G-dragon atau GD. Jiyong tidak segan membunuh siapa saja tanpa memandang bulu.

"aku sudah lama tidak ikut bila ada penyerangan dan aku benar-benar semangat sekarang" ucap taeyang yang baru saja muncul

"kamu benar taeyang, aku juga lama tidak ikut dalam penyerangan ini" ucap jiyong dengan senyumnya lebih tepatnya seringai yang menyeramkan

"kalian berdua jangan terlalu bersemangat seperti ini" cegah top dengan serius

"wae?!" tanya jiyong penuh penekanan yang artinya dia tidak suka

"karena, kalau kalian semangat seperti ini bisa di pastikan banyak nyawa yang melayang gara-gara kalian" jawab top dengan seringainya

"hhhhhh... aku setuju dengan mu top hyung namun untuk malam ini aku tidak bisa di hentikan" balas taeyang dengan senyumnya

Jiyong yang mendengarnya hnay tersenyum sinis sambil memainkan gelas wine yang ada di tangannya.

"bos kami sudah siap untuk malam ini" tiba-tiba muncul sekolompok namja yang memiliki wajah yang begitu mengerikan di tambah badan mereka yang besar menambah kesan mengerikan

"hahahahaaaaa" tawa jiyong meledak namun bukan menambah kesan lucu melainkan suasananya semakin mencekam

"ayo kita habisi mereka tanpa ampun, kalau kita menang kali ini kalian akan mendapatkan imbalan yang sangat setimpal" ucap jiyong yang masih setia dengan senyum sinisnya

PRANGG...

Jiyong melempar gelas yang dari tadi dimainkannya hingga hancur berkeping-keping di lantai.

"ahhh hancurkan musuh kita malam ini seperti pecahan kaca ini" ucap jiyong sambil memperhatikan anak buahnya yang ternayta begitu banyak.

Mereka mendengar ucapan bos mereka semakin menambah semangat mereka untuk menghajar mungkin lebih tepatnya membunuh musuh mereka malam ini.

"ingat satu hal, kalau aku mengetahui kalian ada yang berkhianat maka aku tidak segan-segan membunuhnya mengerti?" peringat taeyang dengan seringainya yang begitu mengerikan.

"sekarang kita pergi" perintah top dan mereka semua pergi ke sebuah ruangan yang menuju bawah tanah di sana terpakir banyak mobil dengan berbagai jenis dan juga senjata tajam

"pilih sesuka kalian senjata itu dan gunakan dengan baik, lawan kita kali ini mungkin menggunakan senjata tajam juga namun tenang saja mereka tidak tau kalau kita akan menggunakan pistol untuk malam ini" perintah TOP dengan wibawanya

"dan kalian jangan sama sekali untuk terpancing untuk menggunakan senjata itu jangan memulai menggunakan itu tunggu mereka yang terlebih dahulu menggunakan senjata mereka baru kita menggunakannya" nasehat taeyang

"ahhh bagaimana kita desak mereka untuk menggunakan senajta mereka hingga kita juga bisa menggunakan senjata, bukankah itu jadinya menyenangkan" balas jiyong penuh dengan nada sinisnya setiap perkataannya

Mereka semua mendengar perkataan pemimpinnya hanya mengangguk yang menandakan kalau mereka mengerti maksud dari perkataan pemimpinnya. Mereka semua bergerak mengambil pistol atau senjata lainnya dan jangan lupa mereka mengambil persedian peluru.

Melihat mereka sepertinya sudah selesai GD memerintahkan mereka semua untuk pergi menuju tempat dengan menggunakan mobil yang ada di dalam ruangan. Mereka semua langsung berangkat namun mereka berpencar untuk menghindari kecurigaan polisi.

#skiptime

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah gedung tidak terpakai yang di sekelilingnya sudah tidak ada penghuninya yang menandakan kan lingkungan tersebut telah ditinggalkan oleh penduduknya. Memastikan bahwa di sekitarnya aman top dan taeyang lebih dahuku memasuki gedung tersebut.

BRAKK...

Taeyang menendang pintu gedung tersebut dengan kasar sehingga pintu tersebut terbuka tanpa takut taeyang memasuki gedung tersebut. Hanya top yang ikut ke dalam mereka seakan sudha terbiasa dengan suasana ini sedangkan jiyong di suruh menunggu di luar.

"nyali kalian ternyata cukup besar untuk menguasai daerah ku ini" ucap sorang namja yang sedang duduk di tengah ruangan

"harusnya aku mengatakan itu pak tua, nyali kalian cukup besar untuk menantang kami" balas taeyang dengan wajah sinisnya sambil meremehkan orang tersebut

"sepertinya memang dengan perkelahian agar mengusir kalian dari daerah ku ini" ucap namja tadi dengan seringainya

PROK.. PROK... PROK...

Namja tersebut bertepuk tangan tiga kali hingga bermunculan banyak sekali para yakuza dari kelompoknya.

Top melihat hal itu hanya membalas dengan seringai dan cukup dengan menjentikan jarinya sekali anak buahnya pun beradatangan dari belakangnya yang jumlahnya tidak kalah banyak dari kelompok musuhnya.

"yang kau hadapi bukan lah serigala ataupun harimau melainkan DRAGON"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Silahkan berikan review**


	2. Chapter 2

TIME

PART 2

By: me (mochi)

WARNING!

Rated : T to M

Genre: romance and sad

YAOI! BOY X BOY

G-RI ( G-dragon and seungri)

Cast:

kwon jiyong as G-Dragon

lee seunghyun as lee seungri

dong yong bae as taeyang

choi seunghyun as top

kang daesung as daesung

other pair seiringnya berjalan waktu

Disclaimer : FF ini asli milik saya

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan nama dan alur hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

Warning: Typo everywhere dan EYD berantakan,seme!G-Dragon aka kwon jiyong,uke!seungri

Jika kalian suka silahkan dibaca dan tinggalkan jejak berupa favorite,review,and kalian tidak suka silahkan tidak usah dibaca dan silahkan pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun

Sangat menerima semua kritik dan saran,tentunya dalam bahasa yang sopan dan baik

Summary

Karena ku yakin cinta ku tercipta hanya untuk mu yang tak akan pernah sirna hingga akhir waktu ~ seungri

Kau bagaikan embun pagi yang melepaskan dahaga kemarau hati ku sayang ~ jiyong

~Happy reading~

Top melihat hal itu hanya membalas dengan seringai dan cukup dengan menjentikan jarinya sekali anak buahnya pun beradatangan dari belakangnya yang jumlahnya tidak kalah banyak dari kelompok musuhnya.

"yang kau hadapi bukan lah serigala ataupun harimau melainkan DRAGON" sahut Jiyong dari pintu masuk dengan nada arogannya

"kali ini aku akan memberikan kesempatan untuk membiarkan kalian pergi namun daerah ini akan di kuasai oleh kelompok ku" tawar jiyong maju kedepan menghadap kepada ahjussi tersebut.

"dalam mimpi mu!" marah ahjussi tersebut berdiri dari tempat duduknya

Top mendengar itu langsung siap untuk menyerang namun di cegah dengan jiyong, sepertinya jiyong ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan emosi lawannya.

"come on ji hoo, kamu tidak ingin bukan melihat anak buah ini banyak yang terbunuh bukan? Lebih baik ikuti saran ku ini" ucap jiyong masih senang bermain-bermain

"bastard! " ucap ahjussi yang di ketahui namanya adalah ji hoo tersebut dan langsung memerintahkan untuk anak buahnya menyerang kelompok jiyong.

Tanpa aba-aba dua kelompok besar yakuza tersebut saling menyerang tanpa ampun terlihat jiyong yang sibuk menghajar setiap musuhnya tanpa ampun. Dia seakan-akan kerasukan setan, dia tidak pandang bulu dia menghajar seluruh musuh yang mendekat kepadanya dengan tangan kosong.

Bahkan sekarang jiyong berhadapan dengan ji hoo, mereka berdua saling menyerang dan saling memberi pukulan liat saja ada lebam biru di bawah dagu jiyong namun jiyong seakan tidak memperdulikan hal itu dia terus memberikan serangan beruntun kepada ji hoo.

Sudah di pastikan kelompok yakuza yang di pimpin oleh jiyong berhasil memenangi penyerangan ini. Bisa di lihat banyak dari kelompok ji hoo terkapar dalam gedung tersebut. Jiyong menatap ji hoo yang terbaring lemah setelah berkelahi dengan jiyong, dengan tatapan yang sangat arogan jiyong pergi meninggalkan gedung tersebut dan melangkahi tubuh ji hoo dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"kelompok ku bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan pistol atau apapun untuk mengalahkan mu, liat sekarang siapa king sebenarnya" ucap jiyong dengan santai dan kemudian mereka berlalu dari gedung tersebut. Ji hoo hanya menatap punggung jiyong dengan tatapan susah diartikan.

"taeyang lihat tangan mu penuh dengan darah" ucap top sambil memegang tangan taeyang

"tenang ini bukan darah ku, ini darah mereka yang ku pukul tadi" jawab taeyang dengan sinis

"lebih baik kau khawatirkan jiyong, di bagian bawah dagunya ku lihat sempat membiru gara-gara kena pukul oleh ji hoo tadi" balas taeyang lagi

"mana mau anak itu di khawatir kan" balas top dengan santai

"lebih baik kita minum-minum di markas untuk merayakan kemenangan hari ini" sambung top

"aku setuju, jiyong tidak ikut dia pulang duluan" jawab taeyang memasuki mobil

"aku tidak yakin dia pulang" balas top dengan seringai

#skiptime

Di sebuah club terkenal di gangnam terdapat di sana jiyong yang sedang asik meminum winenya dengan santai, dia sendirian tanpa di temani oleh siapapun. Jiyong yang masih asik menikmati winenya dan di sampingnya sudah ada empat yeoja yang duduk mengelilinya.

Tidak lama kemudian jiyong asik terlibat berciuman panas dengan salah satu yeoja yang tadi menemaninya. Yeoja tersebut sudah tidak tahan dengan aksi jiyong yang menurutnya menggodanya.

"hey bagaimana kita menghabiskan malam ini dengan bersenang-senang" ucap yeoja tersebut sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher jiyong dengan manja

"tentu saja sayang" balas jiyong berbisik di samping telinga wanita tersebut dengan seduktif

Sepertinya yeoja tersebut akan menjadi korban jiyong lagi.

Ya jiyong memang suka melakukan one night stand, setelah itu dia akan meninggalkan mereka semua dengan tanpa rasa apapun.

BERKELAHI! SEKS! MABUK!

Itulah tiga kata yang mungkin mampu menggambarkan bagaimana kehidupan asli kwon jiyong yang sebenarnya. Untung saja jiyong adalah namja yang kaya raya sehingga dia tidak perlu memikirkan masalah uang.

#skiptime

Pagi buta jiyong sudah terbangun, jam masih menunjukkan jam 6 pagi, dengan setengah sadar jiyong mendudukan badannya dan melihat sekelilingnya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

"yeoja yang cantik, tapi sayang dia bukan tipe ku" gumam jiyong dengan sinis sambil memperhatikan wanita yang tidur di sampingnya

"kau sudah bangun? Bukan kah ini terlalu pagi untuk bangun" ucap wanita tersebut sambil menyingkap selimut yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya.

"bagaimana kita melanjutkan kegiatan malam kita, bitch" ucap jiyong dengan seduktif sambil mengelus bahu mulus yeoja tersebut dengan pelan

Yeoja tersebut hanya pasrah akan perlakuan jiyong padanya, bahkan dirinya tidak peduli lagi di panggil apa oleh jiyong. Dan pastinya mereka berdua melanjutkan kegiatan malam tadi yang sempat terhenti.

#skiptime

Disebuah rumah, ah aniya mungkin lebih tepatnya mansion yang sangat mewah walaupun Cuma dua tingkat namun sangat luas dan bahkan dari luar sudah terlihat bagaimana mewahnya mansion tersebut.

Para maid begitu sibuk dengan membersihkan seluruh isi mansion dengan teliti karena mereka tau tuannya sangatlah perfectionis, tidak boleh ada yang kotor ataupun kesalahan sedikitpun kalau tuannya mengetahui hal itu maka mereka harus rela kehilangan pekerjaan mereka. Siapa majikan mereka? Siapa lagi kalau bukan KWON JIYONG si naga yang sangat arogan itu.

"pagi tuan" ucap para maid berbaris rapi di depan pintu masuk saat mengetahui jiyong datang.

Jiyong hanya membalas mereka dengan anggukan dan segera menuju ruang tengah sambil melihat beberapa berita di pagi hari dengan di temani secangkir kopi dan waffle.

Jiyong begitu santai seakan-akan dia tidak melakukan hal apapun malam tadi padahal dia baru saja menyerang sekelompok orang dan tanpa merasa berdosa ia menikmati sarapan seperti biasanya.

"tuan besar apakah hari anda akan pergi ke kantor kalau saja ia biar saya siapkan segala keperluannya" ucap seorang maid yang sepertinya sudah cukup lama bekerja untuk jiyong

"ne, namun hanya sampai siang karena aku harus mengurus sesuatu" ucap jiyong menutup korannya

"dan ganti seprai kasur ku karena nanti malam ada tamu yang akan datang" ucap jiyong lagi dengan senyum mungkin lebih tepatnya seringai

"ya tuan" ucap maid tersebut sambil pergi dari hadapan jiyong

Sedangkan jiyong masih menyeringai mengingat sesuatu di siang hari kemarin

# **flashback**

"pak ada tamu yang ingin berbicara kepada anda" ucap nana sekertaris pribadi jiyong saat mengahadap jiyong

"apakah penting?" tanya jiyong

"saya kurang tau, dia tuan lee" jawab nana sesuai apa yang dia tau

"ne, kalau begitu suruh dia menunggu kita selesai meeting baru aku akan menemuinya" balas jiyong santai sedangkan nana hanya mengangguk menandakan dia mengerti ucapan dari tuannya

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

TIME

PART 3

By: me (mochi)

WARNING!

Rated : T to M

Genre: romance and sad

YAOI! BOY X BOY

G-RI ( G-dragon and seungri) / nyongtory

Cast:

kwon jiyong as G-Dragon

lee seunghyun as lee seungri

dong yong bae as taeyang

choi seunghyun as top

kang daesong as daesung

other pair seiringnya berjalan waktu

Disclaimer : FF ini asli milik saya

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan nama dan alur hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

Warning: Typo everywhere dan EYD berantakan,seme!G-Dragon aka kwon jiyong,uke!seungri

Jika kalian suka silahkan dibaca dan tinggalkan jejak berupa favorite,review,and kalian tidak suka silahkan tidak usah dibaca dan silahkan pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun

Sangat menerima semua kritik dan saran,tentunya dalam bahasa yang sopan dan baik

Summary

Karena ku yakin cinta ku tercipta hanya untuk mu yang tak akan pernah sirna hingga akhir waktu ~ seungri

Kau bagaikan embun pagi yang melepaskan dahaga kemarau hati ku sayang ~ jiyong

~Happy reading~

"ne, kalau begitu suruh dia menunggu kita selesai meeting baru aku akan menemuinya" balas jiyong santai sedangkan nana hanya mengangguk menandakan dia mengerti ucapan dari tuannya.

"ahh aku lupa, bilang padanya hanya hari ini aku bisa menemuinya, jadi terserah dia mau menunggu atau tidak aku tidak peduli" sambung jiyong begitu santainya

Padahal nana mengetahui bahwa menunggu jiyong meeting itu cukup lama bahkan bisa memakan waktu berjam-jam namun tanpa perasaan jiyong menyuruh tamunya untuk menunggunya atau dia tidak bisa menemui untuk kapan pun. Namun apa ada daya nana, jiyong adalah atasannya sedangkan posisi dia hanya seorang sekertaris jiyong.

#skiptime

Setelah sekian lama menunggu tuan lee akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan jiyong itu pun selesai meeting jiyong tidak langsung menemuinya. Benar-benar seorang namja yang arogan.

"tuan kwon, maafkan diriku" ucap tuan lee sambil menunduk

"maaf untuk apa?" tanya jiyong seolah-olah dia tidak mengetahuinya

"aku tidak bisa membayar hutang ku, aku benar-benar bangkrut tuan kwon" jawab tuan lee masih menunduk

"bahkan kau juga meminjam uang kepada bank bukan untuk perusahaan saja bukan? Kau pakai uang mu untuk bermain kasino bukan?" ucap jiyong yang masih setia dengan nada arogannya sambil membaca berkas

"dari mana kau mengetahui itu?" tanya tuan lee terkejut

"kau meremehkan seorang kwon jiyong" balas jiyong acuh

"begini saja jual perusahaan mu kepada ku beserta semua aset-aset mu dengan harga yang sudah ku tetap kan" balas jiyong lagi sambil memberikan berkas kepada tuan lee

"Aniya! Mana mungkin aku menjualnya dengan harga seperti ini" balas tuan lee yang sudah kehabisan kesabarannya menghadapi jiyong

"come on, kau butuh uang bukan untuk menutupi hutang mu yang banyak itu lagi pula harga yang ku tawarkan cukup untuk membayar hutang mu itu" balas jiyong yang masih bermain-main dengan emosi tuan lee

"ahh, kalau kau tidak mau menjualnya tidak apa-apa, bayar hutang mu kepada ku dan silahkan hidup menederita di jalanan sana" ucap jiyong sinis sambil melirik kearah pintu

"jiyong, kau benar-benar brengsek" ucap tuan lee

"itu akan ku anggap sebagai pujian tuan lee" balas jiyong dengan seringainya

"brengsek" ucap tuan lee sambil menandatangani berkas perjanjia tersebut

"oh ya aku lupa kau punya hutang kepada ku jadinya uangnya akan ku potong sesuai dengan jumlah hutang mu" balas jiyong tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"senang berbisnis dengan anda tuan lee" ucap jiyong sambil menyuruh tuan lee untuk pergi dari ruangannya

#skiptime

Waktu sudah menunjukan sore hari, jiyong yang sedang melaju menuju penthousenya di wilayah gangnam, sesampainya di salah satu hotel termewah di gangnam jiyong tanpa basa-basi memasuki penthousesnya. Seluruh bodyguard segera menundukan kepala yang tandanya mereka memberi hormat kepada jiyong.

Setelah memberi intruksi kepada pelayannya untuk tidak mengganggunya apapun terjadi kecuali benar-benar penting. Jiyong segera memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya, bisa di lihat seorang namja manis yang tengah terbaring di kasur jiyong dengan nyaman. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan pipi putihnya yang chubynya menambah kesan menggemaskan saat pertama kali melihatnya. Jiyong berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"hei kau bangun!" tegur jiyong setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya

"unggghhhh" gumam namja manis tersebut sambi berusaha membuka matanya

"kamu siapa?" tanya namja itu dengan polos

"heh! Kau begitu enak tidur di kasur ku tapi kau tidak tahu diri ku siapa" ucap jiyong tidak percaya atas pertanyaan namja manis tadi

"aku di suruh ahjussi ke sini dan karena terlalu lama menunggu aku tertidur di sini, mianhae telah tidur di kasur mu" ucap namja tadi dengan penuh penyesalan

"ahh, perkenalkan nama ku lee seunghyun kau bisa memanggil ku seungri" ucap seungri memperkenalkan dirinya sambil berdiri mendekati jiyong dengan senyum manisnya

"seungri? Apa kau benar-benar tidak tau siapa diri ku?" tanya jiyong memastikan, seungri yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan polosnya

Poor jiyong .

"aku kwon jiyong pemilik penthouse ini dan kasur yang kau tiduri tadi" jawab hiyong penuh dengan penekanan

"ahhh berarti kamu majikan ku, mianhae" seungri meminta maaf menyesal karena tidak mengetahui siapa namja di hadapannya tadi

"kenapa kau bisa di kamar ku?" tanya jiyong mrncoba bersabar menghadapi namja manis di depannya ini

"sebenarnya aku menunggu di ruang tamu namun karena terlalu lama para pelayan menyuruh ku untuk ke kamar kamu untuk menunggu" jawab seungri dengan jujur

"untuk apa kau kesini?"

"ahjussi ku bilang aku akan berkerja untuk mu, tapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku kerjakan sekarang, bisakah tuan memberitahu apa saja tugas ku?" jawab seungri penuh semangat

"akan ku beritahu setelah kau mandi, bersihkan dirimu dulu"

"tapi aku tidak membawa baju ganti"

Jiyong semakin frustasi mengahadapi seungri, coba saja seungri sedang dalam penyerangan dan sebagai musuh jiyong di jamin seungri akan di hajar habis-habisan oleh jiyong.

"pakailah pakaian ku, terserah mau yang mana aku mau istirahat" balas jiyong kesal sambil menunjuk lemari bajunya

"gomawo" ucap seungri pelan sambil menuju lemari tersebut dan segera memilih dia memakai baju yang mana.

Seungri bergegas pergi mandi, melihat seungri memasuki kamar mandi jiyong segera saja melepaskan setelan jasnya beserta dasinya dan bisa terlihat ada seringai di wajah jiyong yang cukup misterius tersebut.

"tuan kwon, aku sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang beri tahu aku apa saja hal yang harus aku kerjakan" ucap seungri selesai mandi, dengan rambutnya yang hitam namun basah menambah kesan manis di mata jiyong

"kemari" ucap jiyong yang sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil menonton televisi

"pekerjaan mu adalah..." ucap jiyong menggantung sambil menatap tajam seungri

TO BE CONTINUE


	4. Chapter 4

TIME

PART 4

By: me (mochi)

WARNING!

Rated : T to M

Genre: romance and sad

YAOI! BOY X BOY

G-RI ( G-dragon and seungri) / nyongtory

Cast:

kwon jiyong as G-Dragon

lee seunghyun as lee seungri

dong yong bae as taeyang

choi seunghyun as top

kang daesung as daesung

other pair seiringnya berjalan waktu

Disclaimer : FF ini asli milik saya

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan nama dan alur hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

Warning: Typo everywhere dan EYD berantakan,seme!G-Dragon aka kwon jiyong,uke!seungri

Jika kalian suka silahkan dibaca dan tinggalkan jejak berupa favorite,review,and kalian tidak suka silahkan tidak usah dibaca dan silahkan pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun

Sangat menerima semua kritik dan saran,tentunya dalam bahasa yang sopan dan baik

Summary

Karena ku yakin cinta ku tercipta hanya untuk mu yang tak akan pernah sirna hingga akhir waktu ~ seungri

Kau bagaikan embun pagi yang melepaskan dahaga kemarau hati ku sayang ~ jiyong

~Happy reading~

WARNING! NC-21

"tuan kwon, aku sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang beri tahu aku apa saja hal yang harus aku kerjakan" ucap seungri selesai mandi, dengan rambutnya yang hitam namun basah menambah kesan manis di mata jiyong

"kemari" ucap jiyong yang sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil menonton televisi

"pekerjaan mu adalah..." ucap jiyong menggantung sambil menatap tajam seungri.

"melayani ku..." sambung jiyong berbisik di telinga seungri

"bukan menjadi pelayan ku baby, tapi melayani ku di atas ranjang" jawab jiyong seduktif sambil mengelus bahu putih nan mulus seungri yang ter ekspos

Seungri mendengar itu hanya tercengang, bahkan dia tidak merasakan tangan jiyong yang mulai nakal di tubuhnya.

Merasakan tidak ada respon dari seungri, jiyong semakin berani memeluk pinggang seungri dengan mesra sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada seungri. Sekarang jiyong bisa melihat secara jelas wajah mulus seungri, kulitnya yang putih bersih seakan tanpa noda tersebut dan terlihat begitu lembut. Jangan lupakan bibir kitten seungri yang berwarna merah chery alami nan menggoda iman jiyong untuk tidak mencium bibir tersebut. jiyong sudah tidak tahan melihat bibir seungri yang seakan menggodanya tersebut.

CUPPPP. . . jiyong mulanya hanya menempelkan bibirnya, seungri terkejut akan perlakuan jiyong kepadanya. Merasa tidak ada respon dari seungri, jiyong semakin berani meminta lebih kepada seungri.

"ahhh... bibirnya begitu lembut dan manis" jiyong pun semakin menuntut seungri dan semakin agresif, jiyong menggit pelan bibir seungri agar jiyong bisa memainkan lidahnya di mulut seungri dan benar saja sesuai dugaan seungri membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah jiyong bermain di mulutnya. Mereka berduapun berukar saliva sepertinya seungri benar-benar terhanyut oleh permainan jiyong

"ungggg hyungggg" desah seungri pelan sambil meremas baju jiyong pelan

Mendengar desahannya membuat jiyong semakin ingin bermain dengan namja manis ini, jiyong pun menuntun tangan seungri untuk melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya sedangkan seungri hanya bisa menuruti kemauan jiyong.

"hyungg..." desah seungri sambil meremas rambut belakang jiyong

Jiyong langsung saja memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan intens, tidak lama kemudian setelah puas dengan bibir seungri jiyong pun melepaskan ciumannya, walaupun sebenarnya tidak yakin kalau jiyong akan puas.

"hahh...hahhhh...hahhh..." seungri segera saja menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya mulai bengkak di karenakan ciuman jiyong tersebut.

Melihat pemandangan tersebut jiyong semakin tidak bisa menahan nafsunya kepada seungri, dia melihat seakan-akan seungri tengah menggodanya..

"baby kamu terlalu menggoda ku" gumam jiyong dengan nada rendahnya di samping telinga seungri.

"apa yang kau inginkan tuan kwon?" tanya seungri setelah bisa menguasai dirinya

"i want you baby" jawab jiyong simple namun cukup jelas

"aku sudahtidak tahan lagi" jiyong dengan hembusan nafasnya yang berat menandakan bahwa dia sudah benar-benar horny, padahal jiyong baru menciumnya saja

Jiyong menarik kasar tangan seungri dan segera saja mengehempaskan tubuh seungri dengan kasar di atas ranjang.

"hyunggg" desah seungri tertahan saat jiyong kembali menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu, seungri ingin menolak namun tubuhnya berkata lain, tubuhnya seakan-akan meminta lebih

Jiyong tentu tidak tinggal diam, selagi dia menikmati rasa manisnya bibir seungri yang membuatnya candu tangan bekerja untuk membuka kemeja seungri dengan tidak sabarnya. Melihat seungri sudah polos total jiyong melepaskan ciumannya.

"sexy and sweet baby" puji jiyong saat melihat tubuh seungri full naked, jiyong menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering begitu melihat tubuh polos seungri, jiyong segera saja melepaskan seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mereka berdua sekarang sama-sama full naked.

Melihat tubuh jiyong yang full naked, tubuhnya terbentuk sempurna tidak berlebihan sehingga menambah kesan tersendiri dan juga ada beberapa tato di tubuh jiyong malah membuat pipi seungri merona parah.

"you are beautyful baby" ucap jiyong lagi mengelus pipi seungri dengan lembut

Seungri memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan jiyong, tanpa sadar jiyong kembali menindih tubuh seungri dengan pelan.

"uuunggghh hyunggg" rintih seungri saat jiyong menggigit lehernya dengan kasar namun segera saja jiyong menghisap dan menjilat dengan lembut setelah menggigit leher seungri dan itu menghasilkan tanda yang tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari kedepan. Dan jiyong tidak hanya melakukan sekali namun beberapa kali sehingga leher seungri penuh dengan tanda yang di hasilkan oleh jiyong, seakan-akan jiyong menunjukan kepada dunia kalau seungri adalah miliknya.

Puas dengan leher dan bahu seungri, kepala jiyong pun turun ke dada seungri, jiyong dengan tidak sabar memasukan nipple pink yang begitu menggoda, jiyong tidak membiarkan tangannya mengganggur begitu saja, jiyong memainkan nipple satunya dengan sangat intens.

Seungri hanya bisa pasrah tubuhnya di bawah kendali jiyong, seungri begitu menikmati semua sentuhan yang diberikan oleh jiyong yang begitu intens "moree hyunnggg" pinta seungri sambil memejamkan matanya, jiyong mendengar itu hanya menyeringai puas apa yang sudah diberikannya kepada seungri.

"hyunnggggg geliii" rengek seungri saat jiyong menciumi perut rata seungri yang putih dan mulus tersebut

"ahhhh hyungggg" desah seungri tertahan, jiyong meremas juniornya dengan lembut

"you like this?" tanya jiyong dengan seringainya

"yes, i like this mr kwon" jawab seungri dengan desahan tertahan

Entah mengapa jawaban seungri seperti itu malah membuat jiyong semakin bernafsu saja, Jiyongpun mendekatkan wajahnya ke junior seungri.

"ahhhhhh hyunggggg" desah seungri nyaring saat jiyong memasukan juniornya kemulutnya. Seungri menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam bantal sambil terus meremas sprei kasur dengan kencang

Mendengar desahan seungri yang begitu seksi di telinganya, jiyong berhasil memasukan seluruh junior seungri di mulutnya di karenakan junior seungri tidak terlalu besar sehingga memudahkan jiyong untuk mengulumnya.

Tidak hanya itu tangan besar jiyong kembali menjelajah dan meremas pantat seungri yang kenyal. Perlakuan jiyong membuat seungri seakan-akan terbang ke langit ke tujuh matanya mulai mengabur seungri tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, bukan karena sakit melainkan kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh jiyong yang tanpa henti.

Sedangkan mata jiyong begitu dimanjakan dengan ekspresi seungri yang sangat menggoda begitu juga telinganya yang selalu mendengar desahan seungri tanpa henti yang terus menyebut namanya.

"faster hyungggg, aa..ku mau keluu...arr" rintih seungri yang sudah tidak tahan dengan permainan jiyong, mendengar itu jiyong langsung saja mempercepat kulumannyadi junior seungri. Bahkan seungri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih dari jiyong

"ahhhh hyungggg" tubuh seungri yang melengkung seperti busur dan mengeluarkan caairannya di mulut jiyong, sedangkan jiyong dengan senang hati menelan semua cairan seungri di mulutnya

"manis" gumam jiyong sambil memeperhatikan seungri

Seungri Cuma bisa terpejam dengan nafas tersengal-sengal untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, badannya penuh peluh gara-gara kegiatan tadi. Jiyong kemudian membasahi tiga jarinya dengan saliva dan langsung memasukan jari telunjuknya ke hole seungri.

"appo hyungggg" rintih seungri kesakitan, walaupun Cuma telunjuk namun itu cukup menyakitkan

"sssttt baby, ini hanya sebentar tahanlah" jiyong menenangkan seungri yang sedang kesakitan

Benar saja seungri kembali merasakan kenikmatan saat telunjuk jiyong menggesek kasar dinding holenya. Melihat seungri mulai rileks jiyong kembali memasukan jari tengan dan jari manisnya sekaligus.

"hyuuuungg... appo..." teriak seungri tertahan bahkan air matanya mulai menetes secara perlahan

"ssstttt baby, ujilma chagya" jiyong kembali menenangkan seungri dan mengahapus air mata seungri dengan ibu jarinya. Jiyong menggerakan jarinya secara perlahan di dalam hole seungri agar seungri bisa kembali menikmati pemainannya.

"sssshhh hyungggg" seungri kembali mendesah setelah mulai kembali merasakan kenikmatan. Jiyong segera mempercepat in-out jarinya di dalam hole seungri yang menurutnnya sangat sempit tersebut.

"hyung kenapa berhenti?" tanya seungri setelah merasakan jari jiyong keluar dari holenya, seungri tidak rela kenikmatannya di hentikan begitu saja.

"baby, saatnya junior ku yang di puaskan" jawab jiyong memposisikan juniornya tepat di depan hole seungri, sebelumnya jiyong telah melumurkan saliva ke juniornya agar bisa masuk dengan mudah. Jiyong melebarkan kedua belah kaki seungri dan menaruhnya di pinggangnya.

Seungri bisa melihat junior jiyong dari posisi dekat "astaga juniornya benar-benar besar apakah itu bisa masuk" gumam seungri dalam hati setelah melihat ukuran junior jiyong yang jauh lebih besar dari juniornya bahkan 3 kali lipat dari ukuran 3 jari yang memasuki holenya tadi, seungri hanya merona hebat dan sekaligus gugup membayang hal itu.

"jangan takut baby, ini akan sakit namun hanya sebentar saja" ucap jiyong menenangkan saat melihat ekspresi seungri yang tegang.

Seungri mulai sedikit tenang setelah mendengar perkataan jiyong, dia percaya jiyong tidak akan menyakitinya.

"akkkhhh... hyu...ngggg" pekik seungri kesakitan padahal jiyong baru memulainya, seungri meremas sprei kasur dengan kuat untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

Jiyong melihat seungri begitu kesakitan dengan cepat jiyong mencium bibir seungri agar rasa sakitnya teralihkan. Seungri merasa bagian bawahnya terbelah secara paksa, ini pertama kali untuknya hingga dia belum terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"hyu...ng...appo..." pekik seungri tertahan karena jiyong kembali menciumnya, dengan perlahan jiyong berhasil memasukan seluruh juniornya di dalam hole seungri.

"sial... dia begitu sempit" gumam jiyong dalam hati, jiyong bergerak dengan pelan agar tidak menyakiti seungri karena jiyong tau ini pertama bagi seungri.

"ahhh.. hyunggggg" desah seungri yang mulai menikmati permainan jiyong, mendengar itu jiyong mempercepat tempo in-outnya.

"hyungggg...fasteerrrr...ahhhhh" desah seungri menggila, seungri benar-benar di buat melayang dan begitu di manjakan oleh jiyong

"akhhhhh...hyuungggggggg, di... sanaaa..." rintih seungri saat junior jiyong berhasil menumbuk sweet spotnya. Jiyong mendengar hal itu semakin gencar menumbuk sweet spot seungri berkali-kali bahkan tangan jiyong kembali mengocok junior seungri tanpa melambatkan tempo permainannya.

"jiyonggg hyunggggg... aku... mau keluuuarrr" ucap seungri saat dia merasakan ada yang mendesak keluar

Crooottt... seungri kembali mengeluarkan cairannya yang membasahi perutnya dan tangan jiyong.

"hah...hahh...hahh" seungri menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, jiyong berhenti sebentar agar seungri bisa menikmatinya, seungri benar-benar di buat tidak berdaya dengan permainan jiyong.

"sttttt baby, hyung bahkan belum keluar" ucap jiyong sambil membalikan badan seungri dengan posisi dimana sekarang seungri menungging dengan junior jiyong tetap berada didalam hole seungri.

"hyunggggg... aku lelahhh..." rengek seungri dan tentu saja jiyong mengabaikan hal itu.

"ahhhh hyunggg... hyungggg...ahhhh" desah seungri lagi saat jiyong kembali meng in-out kan juniornya di dalam holenya. Jiyong melihat punggung mulus seungri segera saja menicuminya bahkan jiyong tidak segan-segan menggigit punggung seungri dan memberikan tanda disana

"kamu sangat sempit... babyyy... ahhhh" desah jiyong tepat di telinga seungri

"ahhhhh...ini sangat nikmat... chagiyaa" desah jiyong yang kembali menciumi lehehr seungri dari belakang

"hyungggg...ahhhhh...hahhhhhh" desah seungri juga saat jiyong menarik juniornya dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya dan kemudian memasukannya kembali juniornya dengan kuat sehingga berhasil menyentuh titik terdalam seungri

"hyungggg... aku mau keluu..aaarrr" desah seungri

"bersama baby" ucap jiyong merasakan juniornya membesar dan berkedut didalamnya.

"hyung...aku keluaarrrr..." pekik seungri saat itu seungri merasakan seakan-akan banyak kupu-kupu yang melayang di perutnya, cairan seungri kembali membasahi sprei jiyong

Jiyong merasakan hole seungri semakin sempit yang mencekram juniornya dengan ketat dan hangat membuat jiyong tidak tahan untuk tidak keluar.

"babyyyy...ahhh...hyung kelu...ar..." desah jiyong memasukan juniornya begitu dalam didalam hole seungri dan mengeluarkannya di dalam hole seungri.

Seungri bahkan bisa merasakan bagian dalamnya menjadi hangat namun penuh kenikmatan bagi seungri. Jiyong pun berbaring di samping seungri tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya.

"hyung bisakah kau mengeluarkannya?" tanya seungri dengan wajah memerah

"anniya, biarkan saja dia di dalam sana dia menyukainya" jawab jiyong asal

"kau pasti lelah, lebih baik kau tidur" ucap jiyong lagi menarik seungri kedalam pelukannya tidak lupa jiyong menarik selimut untuk melindungi tubuh mereka berdua dari dinginnya pendingin ruangan.

"bagaimana dengan mu hyung" tanya seungri sambil menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan jiyong

"aku akan tidur juga" jawab jiyong mengecup kening seungri dengan sayang

To Be Continue


	5. Chapter 5

TIME

PART 5

By: me

WARNING!

Rated : T to M

Genre: romance and sad

YAOI! BOY X BOY

G-RI ( G-dragon and seungri) / nyongtory

Cast:

kwon jiyong as G-Dragon

lee seunghyun as lee seungri

dong yong bae as taeyang

choi seunghyun as top

kang daesung as daesung

other pair seiringnya berjalan waktu

"kau pasti lelah, lebih baik kau tidur" ucap jiyong lagi menarik seungri kedalam pelukannya tidak lupa jiyong menarik selimut untuk melindungi tubuh mereka berdua dari dinginnya pendingin ruangan.

"bagaimana dengan mu hyung" tanya seungri sambil menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan jiyong

"aku akan tidur juga" jawab jiyong mengecup kening seungri dengan sayang

Seungri mendengar ucapan jiyon dengan perlahan seungri menutup matanya dengan pelan dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi dengan cepat, sepertinya seungri sedang kelelahan setelah melayani tuannya tersebut. Jiyong melihat seungri tidur dengan begitu nyenyaknya membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"baby, you are mine" ucap jiyong pelan

dengan pelan jiyong bangun dari tempat tidur agar seungri tidak terbangun, jiyong mengambil celana boksernya yang terletak di lantai, dengan lembut jiyong mengecup pelan kening seungri, jiyong lebih memilih duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Sambil mengisap rokok jiyong terlihat begitu menikmati setiap isapan rasa rokok tersebut, namun terlihat seringai licik di wajah jiyong mengingat apa yang sudah di lakukannya tadi. Dengan melanjutkan mengisap rokoknya jiyong memainkan handphonennya dan memainkannya, namun sepertinya jiyong menyimpan sesuatu dari seringai liciknya.

#paginya

"ungggghhhhh" gumam seungri yang terbangun dari tidurnya dengan pelan seungri mencoba duduk di ranjang namun tubuhnya sangat sakit karena kegiatan malam bersama jiyong

Mengingat hal itu wajah seungri memerah, kenangan malam tadi kembali memenuhi otak seungri. namun mengenai jiyong dia tidak terlihat di kamar tersebut, seungri segera saja mencari dimana jiyong dengan memandang segala arah namun tidak menemukan jiyong berada dimana.

"huh kemana jiyong hyung" gumam seungri segera saja seungri menuju kamar mandi agar membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket-lengket

Selesai mandi seungri segera memakai pakaiannya tadi malam karena dia tidak berani memakai baju jiyong dan jangan lupakan dia tidak membawa satupun bajunya. Setelah memastikan dia terlihat rapi seungri keluar kamar jiyong dengan perlahan.

#seungripov

Aku bisa melihat banyak pelayan terlihat sibuk membersihkan pent house yang mewah ini, aku merasa tidak enak tugas ku di sini menjadi pelayan namun aku malah ketiduran.

"tuan sudah bangun, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita mendekati ku dengan pelan.

Mendengar dirinya menyebut ku tuan membuat ku bingung sekaligus tidak nyaman

"ahhh ne, jangan panggil aku tuan muda aku juga bekerja di sini" jelas ku agar dia tidak memanggil ku

"tidak tuan, kami harus tetap memanggil anda seperti itu karena itu sudah di perintahkan oleh tuan jiyong dan anda tidak bekerja di sini tuan"

Aku terkejut dengan penjelasaan pelayan tadi, bukahkan aku bekerja di sini seperti di bilang lee ahjushi kemarin.

"tuan jiyong menunggu anda di meja makan apa kah tuan mau menemui tuan jiyong?" tanya pelayan tadi menyadarkan ku dari lamunan tadi

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala ku sebagai jawaban ku, pelayan tadi mengantarkan ku ke ruang makan bisa kulihat ruang makannya penuh dengan kemewahan dan aku bisa lihat jiyong hyung tengah duduk sambil membaca koran dengan serius.

"baby, temani aku sarapan" ucap jiyong hyung saat melihat diriku ini mendekatinya

Akupun memilih duduk di bangku samping jiyong hyung dengan ragu-ragu

#endseungripov

"hei jangan takut padaku chagiya, aku tidak akan melukai mu" ucap jiyong saat melihat raut wajah seungri yang terlihat takut kepada jiyong

"jiyong-ssi bisa kah kau jelaskan semua ini pada ku" ucap seungri dengan datar

"akan ku jelaskan tapi kau harus memanggil ku hyung jangan memanggil ku seperti itu, aku tidak menyukainya" jelas jiyong

"tapi..."

"aku tidak suka di bantah seungri, dan kau harus ingat itu"

Selesai mengucapkan ancaman tersebut seungri segera bungkam mungkin kalau boleh jujur seungri masih takut dengan jiyong kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"makanlah selesai sarapan akan ku jelaskan semuanya" ucap jiyong lagi yang kemudian meminum kopinya dengan perlahan

Mendengar itu seungri segera saja memakan sarapannya agar tidak membuat jiyong marah.

"good boy" puji jiyong sambil mengusap kepala seungri dengan sayang jiyong dengan segera jiyong memakan sarapannya.

Seperti janjinya jiyong membawa seungri keruang kerjanya yang terletak di samping kamarnya, ruang kerja jiyong terlihat begitu rapi dan nyaman.

"baby come here" ucap jiyong yang telah duduk dikursi kerjanya sedangakn seungri begitu asik memperhatikan ruangan kerja jiyong

Tanpa banyak bicara seungri menghampiri jiyong namun jiyong segera menarik tangan seungri sehingga seungri kini duduk di pangkuan jiyong.

"hyunngggg" rengek seungri dengan malu wajahnya sudah memerah

"wae? Aku menyukainya" balas jiyong sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping seungri

"aku berat hyung"

"anniya, kau tidak berat"

"hahh, bisakah kau menjelaska semuanya pada ku hyung?"

"baiklah, tapi ku ingin bisa kamu mengontrol emosi mu"

"kau mengenal lee ahjushi bukan?"

"ne aku tinggal dengannya, kedua orang tua ku meninggal karena kecelakaan begitu juga adik ku hana, lee ahjushi adalah salah satu keluar jauh ku Cuma dia yang mau merawat ku setelah kejadian itu" jelas seungri pelan mengingat hal itu membuat ku sedih

"apakah dia selama ini merawat mu dengan baik?" tanya jiyong sambil menggenggam tanagn seungri pelan

Mendengar pertanyaan jiyong tersebut seungri hanya diam dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut

"jawab aku baby! Jawab dengan jujur!" perintah jiyong sambil berusaha menatap seungri

Akhirnya seungri hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya

"lee ahjushi selalu mengatakan bahwa aku anak sial, dia selalu bilang kalau diriku ini namja tidak berguna dan aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang" jawab seungri akhirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"lee ahjushi menjual mu kepada ku" jawab jiyong akhirnya sambil terus menatap seungri

DEG!

Jawaban singkat jiyong tersebut sukses membuat hati seungri sangat sakit, dia tidak bisa membayangkan ahjushi yang selalu dia hormati dan dia sayangi walaupun tidak pernah di anggap tersebut kini telah menjualnya dirinya kepada jiyong.

"waeyo? Kenapa ahjushi menjual ku?" tanya seungri sambil menahan tangisannya

Jiyong benci mendengar suara seungri seperti itu, suara yang membuat hatinya juga sakit dan sedih mendengarnya namun dia harus tetap harus menjelaskannya kepada seungri agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman dengan seungri.

"baby dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu..." bujuk jiyong

#flashback

"oh ya aku lupa kau punya hutang kepada ku jadinya uangnya akan ku potong sesuai dengan jumlah hutang mu" balas jiyong tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"jiyong-ssi aku telah menjual semua aset berharga ku kepada dengan harga murah tapi kamu ingin potong lagi! Ini tidak bisa jiyong" ucap ahjushi lee menahan amarah

"ahh bagaimana lagi?" balas jiyong mengangkat bahunya

"apapun ku lakukan jiyong agara aku bisa melunaskan hutang ku kepada mu" ucap ahjushi lee sambil berlutut di lantai sambil memohon belas kasih dari jiyong

Seringai kemenangan semakin nampak terlihat jelas di wajah jiyong melihat lee ahjushi memohon kepadanya

"aku mempunyai seorang anak angkat dia cukup manis kau bisa mengambilnya terserah kau apakan tapi ku mohon agar kau membiarkan aku pergi untuk melunaskan hutang ku jiyong-ah"

"jadi kau menjual anak angkat yang kau bilang tadi, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menjualnya" balas jiyong menyeritkan keningnya

"dia bukan anak kandung ku, tidak masalah aku menjualnya pada mu jiyong" jawab lee ahjushi mantap

"baiklah, sepertinya menarik" jawab jiyong tersenyum kecil

"ah benarkah? Terima kasih jiyong ah akan ku suruh dia untuk menemui di sini" ucap lee ahjushi sambil membungkukkan badannya

"tidak usah, suruh saja dia untuk menemui ku di pent house" jawab jiyong

"ne, namanya adalah lee seunghyun aku akan segera mengurusnya" ucap lee ahjushi

"senang berbisnis dengana anda tuan lee" ucap jiyong sambil menyuruh lee ahjushi keluar dari ruangannya

#endflashback

Mendengar cerita jiyong, seungri benar-benar tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Liat saja pipi chubbynya telah basah oleh air mata.

"ssstttt baby... hyung mohon jangan menangis seperti ini" ucap jiyong menenangkan seungri sambil mengelus punggung seungri pelan

Jiyong hanya bisa menyumpah kepada tuan lee di dalam hatinya, karena gara-gara tuan lee, seungri terisak menangis di pangkuan jiyong sehingga jiyong bisa melihat wajah seungri basah oleh air mata. Jiyong tidak menyukai hal itu.

"hyung... apakah setelah kau menggunakan tubuh ku dan bosan kepada ku kamu akan membuangku seperti lee ahjushi?" tanya seungri setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya

"aniya! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu kepada mu baby? Kau satu-satunya yang berhasil merebut hati ku" balas jiyong meyakinkan seungri

"benarkah?" tanya seungri memainkan ujung baju jiyong dengan perlahan

"kau tidak ingat aku siapa" tanya jiyong kepada seungri

"kau jiyong tentu saja aku ingat" balas seungri mengerucutkan bibirnya

"aniya baby, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya"

"jinjja? Dimana? Kapan" tanya seungri semangat

 **To Be Continue**


	6. Chapter 6

Time

PART 6

By: me

WARNING!

Rated : T to M

Genre: romance and sad

YAOI! BOY X BOY

G-RI ( G-dragon and seungri) / nyongtory

Cast:

kwon jiyong as G-Dragon

lee seunghyun as lee seungri

dong yong bae as taeyang

choi seunghyun as top

kang daesung as daesung

other pair seiringnya berjalan waktu

~Happy reading~

"aniya baby, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya"

"jinjja? Dimana? Kapan" tanya seungri semangat

"arra...arra... akan ku ceritakan" balas jiyong penuh kehangatan tidak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

# _ **flashback**_

Disebuah taman terdapat tiga anak laki-laki dengan umur sekitar 7 tahun yang sedang begitu asik bermain bola kecil. Tidak peduli baju mereka kotor atapun berapa kali terjatuh tetap saja mereka semakin asik bermain.

"jiyong ini sudah sore, nanti eomma kita sibuk mencari kita lebih baik pulang" ucap seorang bocah tersebut yang bernama yongbae atau sering di sebut taeyang

"ahhh benar juga, ayo kita pulang besok kita bermain lagi" usul seunghyun

Jiyong yang mendengar usul dari dua sahabatnyapun menyetujuinya. Mereka bertiga segera berpisah dan langsung menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

"hiks...hiks...hikss"

Jiyong mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil tersebut langsung menghentikan langkahnya, bukannya takut jiyong malah mencari sumber suara tersebut dan tidak lama kemudian jiyong berhasil menemukannya.

"hei kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya jiyong polos sambil memegang pundak anak kecil terebut

"hiks... boneka ku terjatuh di kolam taman dan tidak bisa di ambil" jawab anak kecillaki-laki tersebut

"kiyowo.. naemu naemu kiyowo" batin jiyong melihat anak kecil tersebut

"sstttt uljima nee, ahh aku mempunyai sesuatu untuk mu?" ucap jiyong tersebut sambil mencari sesuatu di saku celananya

"ahh ini untuk mu, jangan menangis lagi ne" ucap jiyong sambil menyerahakn sebuah permen strawberry kepada anak kecil tersebut

"ne, gomawo aku suka sekali permen apa lagi rasa strawberry" balas anak kecil tersebut dengan senyumnya yang begitu menggemaskan

"baguslah, ah perkenalkan nama ku kwon jiyong kamu bisa memanggil ku jiyong" balas jiyong duduk di samping anak kecil tersebut

"nama ku lee seunghyun, hyung bisa memanggil ku seungri"

"hyung?"

"sepertinya jiyong lebih tua dari pada seungri, jadi seungri harus memanggil jiyong memakai hyung bukan"

"ahhh, arraso... jiyong pulang dulu sudah sore nanti eomma jiyong bakalan khawatir jiyong tidak pulang, besok siang kita bertemu lagi di sini akan jiyong bawa teman-teman jiyong" jelas jiyong sambil berdiri

"aniya hyung, sore ini seungri akan pulang ke rumah seungri yang jauhhhh" balas seungri sambil menatap jiyong dengan tatapan polos

"jinjja? Aishhh baru saja kita bertemu kenapa seungri harus pergi" rengek jiyong tidak terima

"begini saja, nanti kalau seungri kesini lagi seungri bakalan nunggu hyung di taman bagaimana?" tawar seungri

"hmmmppp.. arasso, hyung akan menunggu mu, good bye seungri" ucap jiyong perlahan meninggalkan seungri yang terus melambaikan tangan mungilnya

# _ **endflashback**_

"mwo... jadi selama ini bocah yang memberikan permen itu adalah hyung" kaget seungri saat jiyong menceritkan semuanya

Jiyong mendengarnya hanya mengangguk menandakan itu adalah jawabannya. Jiyong sangat suka melihat ekspresi seungri yang selalu berubah-ubah itu benar-benar menggemaskan di mata jiyong.

"apa kamu tau? Hyung sering tidur dengan berbagai namja dan yeoja namun.." ucap jiyong tiba-tiba malah membuat seungri menggigit bibir bawahnya

Seungri kecewa karena bukan dia yang pertama di tiduri jiyong.

"namun apa hyung?" tanya seungri karena ucapan jiyong menggantung

"hanya kamu yang bisa membuat hyung candu dengan segala hal yang ada dalam diri mu, hyung selalu meninggalkan mereka setelah puas dengan tubuhnya, namun kamu berbeda. Kamu membuat hyung tidak bisa jauh dengan mu" jelas jiyong menggenggam tangan seungri

Cuppp... jiyong mengecup punggung tangan seungri dengan sayang. Bahkan jiyong meletakan tangan seungri di wajahnya agar jiyong bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tangan seungri.

Seungri yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya blushing parah. Dia tidak berpikir bahwa jiyong memiliki sisi romantis seperti ini bahkan bisa membuat yeoja atau namja di sana iri dengannya.

"hyung..." panggil seungri pelan

"wae baby? You need something?" tanya jiyong namun seungri menggelengkan wajahnya

"jangan tinggalkan aku hyung, aku takut, semua orang meninggalkan ku bahkan lebih tepatnya membuang aku hyung" jawab seungri menggenggam erat baju jiyong untuk melampiaskan rasa takutnya

"aniya baby, hyung akan terus berada disisi mu" balas jiyong

"promise?" seungri kemudian menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya kepada jiyong

"promise" balas jiyong penuh keyakinan dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking seungri

# _skiptime_

Sekarang seungri sudah meninggalkan penthouse jiyong dan tinggal di mansion mewah jiyong, karena tadi pagi setelah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan seungri jiyong segera membawa sang ratunya ke istananya. Seungri tengah asik memainkan handphonenya di kasur namun hal itu membuatnya bosan.

"uhhh jiyong hyung lama, aku kesepian" ucap seungri yang kini lah duduk di atas ranjang.

"ahh bagaimana kalau aku kebawah, kalau saja ada hal yang menarik" ucap seungri lagi dan segera saja meninggalkan kamar jiyong dengan penuh kecerian.

Saat seungri turun para pelayan yang melihatnya segera saja menundukkan kepalanya menunjukan tanda hormatnya kepada seungri tuan mereka. Namun sebenarny seungri tidak terlalu nyaman di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Kalian jangan seperti ini, aku kurang nyaman dengan hal ini" ucap seungri setelah melihat banyaknya pelayan yang menundukkan kepalanya ketika melihat seungri

"Lebih baik tuan menyesuaikan hal seperti ini, lagi pula tuan seungri adalah majikan kami" balas salah satu pelayan

Seungri mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela napasnya dengan dalam. "Arraso, tapi jangan seformal ini" rengek seungri dengan manja  
Para pelayan yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil, mungkin ini yang membuat jiyong takluk dengan namja manis ini.

"Apa anda mau cemilan untuk sore ini? Bagaimana dengan kue?" Tanya salah satu pelayannya

"Aku mau cupcake strawberry noona" jawab seungri penuh semangat

"Akan ku buat kan, tuan mau memakannya dimana?"

"Di pinggir kolam renang saja noona" seungri begitu senang, bahkan sekarang seungri tengah menuju kolam renang dengan riang gembira. Tidak lupa ada beberapa pelayan mengiringi seungri agar mereka bisa membantu seungri kalau saja seungri membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Ahjussi, sepertinya ahjussi sudah lama bekerja di sini" ucap seungri saat dia tengah duduk d bangku salah pinggir kolam

"Ne, saya sudah bekerja dengan keluarga kwon selagi tuan jiyong masih kecil" balas maid tersebut

"Bisa kah kalian meninggalkan ku dengan ahjussi ini sebentar saja" ucap seungri kepada beberapa pelayan tersebut. Mendengar ucapan majikannya para pelayan tersebut meninggalkan seungri dengan ahjussi tadi.

"Ahjussi ayo duduk sini, siapa nama ahjussi?" Seungri menunjuk bangku yang berada di dekatnya

"nama saya park jun hyuk, tuan bisa memanggil ku ahjussi park" jawab maid tersebut yang bernama park jun hyuk

"park ahjussi bilang kalau ahjussi sudah bekerja dengan jiyong hyung dari kecil berarti ahjussi pasti tau banyak hal tentang jiyong hyung" balas seungri dengan serius

"Bisa kah ahjussi, menceritakan tentang jiyong hyung kepada ku, aku hanya orang yang baru masuk di kehidupan jiyong hyung" pinta seungri dengan pelan

Park ahjussi tertegun dengan permintaan seungri, dia ragu untuk menceritakan hal jiyong kepada seungri.

"Aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang jiyong hyung, sedangkan jiyong hyung mengetahui beberapa tentang ku ahjussi. setidaknya aku mengetahui bagaimana selama ini jiyong menjalani kehidupannya" balas seungri setengah memohon kepada park ahjussi

"Jiyong pernah melewati hal tersulit dalam hidupnya" ucap park ahjussi akhirnya karena dia tidak tega kepada seungri

DEG!

jantung seungri berdetak kencang saat park ahjussi mengucapkan itu. Namun dia menunggu park ahjussi menjelaskan semuanya kepada ku

To Be Continue


	7. Chapter 7

TIME

PART 7

By: me

WARNING!

Rated : T to M

Genre: romance and sad

YAOI! BOY X BOY

G-RI ( G-dragon and seungri) / nyongtory

Cast:

kwon jiyong as G-Dragon

lee seunghyun as lee seungri

dong yong bae as taeyang

choi seunghyun as top

kang daesung as daesung

other pair seiringnya berjalan waktu

Disclaimer : FF ini asli milik saya

~Happy reading~

"tuan jiyong pernah melewati hal tersulit dalam hidupnya" ucap park ahjussi akhirnya karena dia merasa kasihan dnegan seungri

DEG!

Jantung seungri berdetak kencang saat park ahjussi mengucapkan itu. Namun dia menunggu park ahjussi menejelaskan semuanya kepada seungri.

#seungripov

Mendengar park ahjussi mengatakan itu membuat ku menegang. Aku memang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang jiyong hyung bahkan baru tadi aku mencari tentangnya di internet, hanya sedikit informasi yang berhasil kau dapatkan.

"dulu tuan jiyong tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya, jiyong adalah anak tunggal dari tuan kwon, sedari dulu jiyong memang sudah di latih untuk menjadii penerus perusahaan dari tuan kwon" jelas park ahjussi

"namun sedari tadi kau tidak melihat dimana orang tua jiyong hyung, dimana mereka ahjussi?" tanya seungri

"disitulah permasalahannya, saat jiyong masih berumur 7 tahun orang tua jiyong di bunuh oleh lawan bisnis tuan kwon" jawab park ahjussi dengan pelan namun aku mendengar semuanya

"di bunuh? Kenapa ahjussi?" tanya ku pelan

"saat itu perusahaan tuan kwon sedang begitu maju sehingga banyak para lwan bisnis mereka takut kalau perusahaan tuan kwon tetap seperti ini mereka akan bangkrut. Beberapa dari mereka bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan keluarga tuan kwon dan berhasil" jawab park ahjussi menghela napas panjang

"tapi kenapa jiyong hyung berhasil selamat?" tanya ku yang tidak mengerti

"tuan seungri apa bila kamu mengetahui ini jangan pernah mengungkitnya di depan tuan jiyong" jelas park ahjussi

Mendengar hal itu aku hanya menganggukan kepala ku

"seperti ini ceritanya...

#17tahunlalu

Jiyong bersama keluarga besarnya tengah berlibur di villa keluarganya. Jiyong sangat sennag karena memang jarang mereka berkumpul seperti ini,

"appa cepat turun kebawah, eomma menunggu kita di taman belakang" ucap jiyong sambil menarik ujung baju tuan kwon

"ah nee, jiyong pergi duluan saja nanti appa akan menyusul" ucap tuan kwon mengelus rambut jiyong pelan

Mendengar hal itu jiyong segera saja berlari kecil menuju taman belakang dengan riang gembiranya. Tuan kwon melihat bagaimana senangnya jiyong hanya mengehela napas yang panjang.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan yang memasuki kamar tuan kwon dengan sopan

"ahh park, tolong jangan se formal ini" jawab tuan kwon tersenyum

"bolehkan aku meminta bantuan mu?" tanya tuan kwon dengan nada memohon

"hyung, sudah aku bilang aku akan membantu mu tapi ku mohon jangan seperti ini" jawab park jun hyuk

Memang kedekatan park jun hyuk dengan tuan kwon seperti kakak adik di karenakan umur mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

"bila nanti ada sesuatu terjadi di keluarga apa pun itu kau harus menyelamatkan jiyong bukan aku ataupun istri ku" jawab tuan kwon akhirnya

"kenapa anda berbicara seperti itu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucap park jun hyuk untuk menenangkan tuan kwon

"ku mohon kabulkan permintaan ku ini" ucap tuan kwon berlutut di hadapan park jun hyuk tidak memperdulikan perkataan park jun hyuk

"jangan seperti ini tuan kwon, aku berjanji akan melindungi tuan muda jiyong apapun terjadi" ucap park jun hyuk akhirnya sambil memaksa tuan kwon untuk bangun

"gomawo, park jun hyuk" ucap tuan kwon sambil memeluk park jun hyuk

"kenapa perasaan ku menjadi tidak enak seperti ini? Semoga ini hanya perasaan ku saja" batin park jun hyuk menepis semua perasaan itu

"lebih baik anda berkumpul di taman belakang mereka semua sedang berada di sana" ucap park jun hyuk dan segera saja tuan kwon menuju taman belakang dengan park jun hyuk mengikuti di belakang

Di taman belakang keluarga besar kwon berkumpul dengan gembira, jiyong yang bermain dengan sepupu seumurannya dengan riang. Tanpa di sadari mungkin ini menjadi terakhir kalinya jiyong bermain dengan keluarga.

"eomma jiyong ingin ke toilet dulu" ijin jiyong yang berlari memasuki rumah segera saja park jun hyuk mengikuti jiyong

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Terdengar suara tembakan pistol, seluruh anggota keluarga kwon terkejut dan mereka terdiam. Mereka terdiam berusahan menangkan diri mereka dengan menepis segala hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja masuk beberapa laki-laki baju serba hitam dengan membawa pistol di tangan mereka masing-masing. Seluruh anggota keluarga kwon kaget mereka segera saja melindungi anak-anak mereka. Sedangkan jiyong masih berada di toilet tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"siapa kalian? Apa mau kalian?" tanya tuan kwon tanpa rasa takut

"apa yang kami inginkan? Kami ingin seluruh keluarga kwon tidak ada lagi berada di dunia ini" jawab salah satu dari mereka

Mendengar hal itu seluruh anggota keluarga kwon langsung saja bersiap untuk berlari namun

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Kembali mereka menembak membabi buta kepada seluruh anggota keluarga kwon, bisa di lihat seluruh keluarga kwon kini terbaring dengan bersimbah darah. Tidak peduli dia tua ataupun anak kecil mereka tetap saja menembaknya.

DEG! Park jun hyuk mendengar suara tembakan segera saja ke taman belakang dengan hati-hati. Dia melihat keluarga kwon telah bersimbah darah termasuk tuan kwon. Ingin rasanya park jun hyuk berlari ke sana menolongnya namun dia mengingat janjinya kepada tuan kwon untuk melindungi jiyong apa pun.

Segera saja park jun hyuk menuju toilet dimana jiyong ber ada

"tuan jiyong kita lebih baik pergi dari sini, ayo ikut dengan ahjussi" ucap park jun hyuk

"anniya, bagaimana eomma dan appa? Jiyong ingin pergi bersama eomma dan appa" jawab jiyong dengan polos

Mendengar hal itu hati park jun hyuk sangat sakit, jiyong tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka keluarga mereka di serang oleh orang yang tidak di kenal

"eomma dan appa akan menyusul kita, ayo pergi" ucap park jun hyuk menggendong tuan kwon dan berlari secepat mungkin dengan hati-hati. Dia tahu mungkin jiyong lah sasaran mereka dan sebelum mereka menyadari bahwa jiyong tidak ada di antara keluarga kwon yang meninggal dia harus menyembunyikannya.

#endflashback

Mendengar cerita park ahjussi membuat hati ku sangat sakit, bagaimana perasaan jiyong hyung saat mengetahui hal itu aku yakin dia pasti begitu hancur.

"sejak mengetahui kebenarannya, tuan jiyong berubah dia tidak lagi tersenyum dengan hangat, jiyong menjadi namja yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Dia hanya mengetahui bagaimana dia harus membalaskan dendam keluarganya" ucap ahjussi park

Aku menatap sendu ahjussi park " jiyong hyung pasti hancur saat dia mengetahui kebenarannya" ucap ku memainkan jari-jari ku

"ne, namun itu hanya bertahan sebentar saja, tuan jiyong kembali bangkit dan dia berusaha memulai usahanya dari nol dan sekarang jiyong menjadi begitu sukses, asal tuan seungri tahu seluruh perusahaan dan usaha keluarga kwon saat keajadian itu mengalami kebangkrutan dan bahkan sempat di tutup" jelas park ahjussi

"namun lihat, jiyong berhasil membangun perusahaan yang begitu besar" ucpa park ahjussi tersenyum

Aku semakin kagum dengan jiyong hyung.

"tuan seungri ini cupcake strawberry yang ada ingin kan" ucap seorang pelayan menaruh tiga cupcake strawberry di atas meja dengan pelan

"ahhh gomawo, baunya saja sudah sangat enak"

"baby sedang apa kamu di sini?" ucap jiyong yang baru datang, dia mendengar ada suara dari kolam renang

"hyungggggg" pekik ku gembira, langsung saja aku memeluk jiyong hyung

#endseungripov

Seungri yang begitu merindukan jiyong di tambah dia mendengarkan cerita dari masa lalu jiyong membuatnya semakin meridukan jiyong

"aigooo, wae baby?" balas jiyong dengan membalas pelukan seungri

"Hyungg... Kau lama, aku menunggu mu sedari tadi" balas seungri menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada jiyong

"ahhh mianhae, hyung tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Akan ku maafkan tapi temani aku memakan cupcake strawberry, hyung mau kan?" Rengek seungri sambil menatap jiyong dengan tatapan memohon

Jiyong yang di tatap seperti itu oleh seungri tidak mungkin bisa menolak. Jiyong akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan setuju.

Melihat hal itu seungri tersenyum lebar, segera saja seungri menarik tangan jiyong agar duduk di sampingnya. Jiyong memberi perintah agar para pelayan meninggalkan mereka berdua saja.

"hyung melihat kamu berbicara serius dengan park ahjussi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya jiyong

"Ahh.. Kami membicarakan tentang hyung"

"apa itu baby?"

To Be Continue


	8. Chapter 8

TIME

PART 8

By: me

WARNING!

Rated : T to M

Genre: romance and sad

YAOI! BOY X BOY

G-RI ( G-dragon and seungri) / nyongtory

Cast:

kwon jiyong as G-Dragon

lee seunghyun as lee seungri

dong yong bae as taeyang

choi seunghyun as top

kang daesung as daesung

other pair seiringnya berjalan waktu

Disclaimer : FF ini asli milik saya

~Happy reading~

"hyung melihat kamu berbicara serius dengan park ahjussi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya jiyong

"ahh.. kami membicarakan tentang hyung"

"apa itu baby?"

"hyung jarang pulang kerumah, hyung lebih suka pergi ke klub malam dan banyak lagi" jawab seungri berbohong walaupun perkataannya tepat sasaran

"huh... tapi sekarang hyung tidak bisa seperti tiu lagi"

"waeyo? Seungri tidak melarang"

"untuk apa hyung pergi keluar, sedangkan kebahagian hyung berada di dalam rumah ini" gombal jiyong, sedangkan seungri merona malu karena perkataan jiyong tadi

"hyung, seungri ingin pulang semua baju seungri masih berada di rumah lee ahjussi" izin seungri kepada jiyong

"aniya, lebih baik kau tidak usah kembali kerumah lee ahjussi tersebut, masalah baju mu itu hyung bisa membelikannya sekarang juga" tekan jiyong terhadap seungri

"tapi.. hyung"

"hyung sudah bilang hyung tidak suka di bantah dan kita akan pergi ke mal sekarang juga, hyung akan mengganti baju hyung sebentar" ucap jiyong pergi menuju walk closetnya

Seungri hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya. Sepertinya seungri mulai mengetahui bagaiamana watak asli jiyong dan dia harus ekstra sabar menghadapinya.

#skiptime

Nyongtory sekarang berada di sebuah mall terbesar di seoul. mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian, jiyong yang begitu tampan tengah menggandeng ah lebih tepatnya menyeret namja yang sangat manis tersebut keluar masuk toko.

Jiyong terus saja membawa seungri memasuki toko apapun itu, dan di pastikan mereka berdua membawa kantong belanjaan saat keluar dari toko. Seungri hanya pasrah di bawa jiyong kemana saja, dan mereka sedang berada di dalam toko sepatu dari sebuah brand ternama.

"Wahhh hyung sepatunya bagus sekali" ucap seungri saat melihat sepasang sepatu yang di pajang di sana

"kau menyukainya?" Tanya jiyong dan di balas anggukan oleh seungri yang tetap terus memandang sepatu itu

Jiyong segera saja memanggil pelayan toko yang kebetulan di dekat mereka.

"Apakah sepatu ini memiliki ukuran yang lengkap?" Tanya jiyong sambil menunjuk sepatu tersebut

"ne tuan, sepatu ini limited edition dan warna sepatu ini hanya di produksi di korea apakah tuan ingin mencobanya?" Jawab sang pelayan dengan sopan tentu saja saat dia tahu pelanggan yang di layaninya ini adalah kwon jiyong

"Tentu, segera bawakan sepatunya kehadapan ku" perintah jiyong, pelayan tersebut dengan cepat mengambil sepatu yang di maksud dengan jiyong.

"Hyung sepertinya sepatu ini mahal, lebih baik kita cari yang lain saja" ucap seungri setelah mengetahui fakta tentang sepatu yang di sukainya tersebut

"kita akan membeli yang lain juga setelah kau mencoba sepatu itu" balas jiyong sambil menyeret seungri untuk duduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak di sana untuk menunggu sepatu yang di maksud oleh jiyong tadi.

para pelayan toko segera saja menghampiri seungri dan jiyong dengan wajah takut-takut

"bawakan aku sepatu yang terbaik di toko ini, dan jangan lupa harus model terbaru" perintah jiyong dengan arogan mendengar permintaan pelanggannya tersebut para pelayan segera saja meninggalkan jiyong dan seungri untuk melaksanakan perintah dari jiyong.

"Hyung... Sudah lah kita sudah belanja sangat banyak, apakah ini belum cukup?" Tanya seungri

"aniya, masih ada beberapa toko yang belum kita lihat, aku ingin semua keperluan mu harus terpenuhi baik di rumah ataupun di luar baby"

"Arraso, tapi bisakah kita membeli beberapa piyama, seungri selalu tidur menggunakan piyama... Bolehkan hyung?" Pinta seungri dengan puppy eyes andalannya

"Baby, jangan menatap ku seperti itu. Pasti ku belikan setelah kita membeli beberapa sepatu di sini" jawab jiyong dengan mengusap rambut seungri

Tidak lama kemudian para pelayan toko tersebut membawakan sepatu pesanan jiyong dan segera mencobanya. setelah menemukan beberapa pasang sepatu yang nyongtory inginkan dan sekarang mereka tengah berada di toko yang khusus menjual piyama saja.

tidak tanggung-tanggung jiyong membeli semua piyama yang di tatap seungri cukup lama bagi jiyong yaitu sekitar 5 detik. Bila seungri melihat salah satu piyama cukup lama maka di pastikan jiyong akan membelikannya begitu juga apa piyama yang di pegang seungri.

"chagiya apa kau lapar? Ini sudah memasuki makan malam" tanya jiyong kepada seungri

"ahh nee, pantas saja perut seungri sangat lapar"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di salah satu restoran kesukaan hyung yang ada di mall ini?"

"Wahhhh... Ne hyung, seungri mau" balas seungri begitu gembira saat mengetahui jiyong membawanya ke salah satu restoran favorite jiyong.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di restoran yang masakannya spesial western. jiyong dan seungri sedang berada di ruangan VIP dimana dalam ruangan tersebut hanya mereka berdua saja.

"Hyung makanan disini sangat mahal" ucap seungri saat melihat buku menu dari restoran tersebut

"Jinjja? menurut hyung malah cukup murah" jawab jiyong dengan santai

"Harga seperti ini dia bilang masih murah? bagaimana dengan makanan yang sering ku makan? Bisa-bisa jiyong hyung menyebutnya tidak ada harganya" batin seungri setelah mendengar balasan jiyong

"Kau sudah memilih mau makan yang mana baby?" tanya jiyong melihat seungri terdiam saat melihat buku menu tersebut

"seungri bingung yang mana..." jawab seungri seadanya sambil melihat buku menunya dengan seksama

"Air putih aja 15.000 won! Minum tuh air bisa-bisa bikin mimpi indah dalam 1 minggu" pekik seungri dalam hatinya

"Lebih baik hyung memilihkannya... Hyung pastikan kamu menyukainya" ucap jiyong akhirnya setelah melihat raut wajah seungri berubah-ubah

Jiyong pun akhirnya memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan untuk mereka walaupun seungri tidak tau makanan apa yang di pesan jiyong. Walaupun begitu seungri hanya bisa pasrah.

"Baby, besok malam hyung akan menghadiri pesta dari rekan bisnis hyung... Kau mau menemani hyung bukan?" Ucap jiyong menatap seungri

"Ummmm... Tapi hyung, seungri tidak pernah pergi kepesta kecuali acara sekolah dan kampus, seungri takut hyung bakalan malu kalau seungri ikut dengan hyung ke pesta nanti hyung akan di jelek-jelekan gara-gara seungri" jawab seungri menundukkan kepalanya

"tenang saja baby hyung tidak akan meninggalkan mu di pesta nanti, siapa yang berani menjelek-jelekan hyung? Sekaligus hyung ingin mengenalkan mu nanti kepada teman-teman hyung nanti" balas jiyong

Seungri mendengarnya hanya diam, dia masih takut dan tidak yakin bagaimana nanti di pesta teman jiyong.

"Hyung janji akan melindungi mu di sana, lagi pula hyung sangat bangga membawa seorang panda yang begitu manis ini. Pasti banyak yang iri kepada karena hyung berhasil menggandeng mu baby" Ucap jiyong meyakinkan seungri

"Ahhh hyung... Ne seungri akan menemani hyung besok malam" jawab seungri akhirnya setuju dan menganggukan kepalanya yang menandakan setuju.

"Ahhh gumowo baby" ucap jiyong begitu gembira

Cuppp... Jiyong meraih tangan seungri dan mengecupnya dengan sayang.

Seungri di perlakukan jiyong semanis itu hanya bisa merona parah, dan dengan pelan jiyong mengelus tangan seungri untuk menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya.

"Hyung HP mu bergertar" ucap seungri saat melihat hp jiyong yang kebetulan berada di atas meja bergertar.

"Ahh tunggu baby, teman hyung menelpon" ucap jiyong sambil mengangkat telponnya

"Bagaimana bae? Semuanya lancar?" Ucap jiyong tanpa basa-basi setelah mengangkat telponnya

"..."

"Arraso, malam ini aku akan menyusul mu"

"..."

"bilang pada seunghyun tunggu aku dan jangan gegabah"

Tittt... jiyong memutuskan panggilannya dengan cepat namun raut wajah jiyong sangat lah menyeramkan.

"Wae hyung?" tanya seungri pelan

"Aniya... Malam ini hyung ada keperluan mendadak, setelah makan kita pulang, arraso?" Balas jiyong dengan serius

"Arraso, hyung" balas seungri menurut dia bisa melihat aura dari jiyong berubah menjadi hitam gelap kelabu dan itu saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

Tidak lama kemudian makanan mereka datang dengan cepat seungri memakannya dia benar-benar kelaparan.

"Baby kau sudah sebesar ini namun makan mu seperti anak kecil" ucap jiyong sambil mengusap mulut seungri dengan ibu jarinya karena bibir seungri berlepotan dengan saus.

Seungri hanya tersenyum manis dan sudah merasakan aura jiyong tidak segelap tadi.

Selesai makan mereka berdua segera pulang kemansion jiyong dengan. Semua barang belanjaan mereka telah di bawa pulang oleh orang suruhan jiyong saat mereka makan tadi, jiyong tidak ingin seungri terlalu lelah membawa belanjaan mereka yang banyak tersebut.

~~~ ** _at home_** ~~~

"Tidurlah baby jangan menunggu hyung" Ucap jiyong sambil membetulkan selimut di tubuh seungri

"Tapi hyung..."

"Hyung pulang larut malam, lebih baik kau beristirahat" ucap jiyong

"Sweet dream baby" ucap jiyong setelah mengecup kening seungri dengan sayang.

Setelah memastikan seungri tertidur jiyong segera keluar dari kamarnya dengan pelan.

"Tuan jiyong" panggil seorang pelayan yang ternyata adalah park ahjussi

"Ah ahjussi, aku akan pergi sebentar"

"Dan perketat keamanan di mansion ini khususnya keamanan seungri. Jangan ragu mehubungi ku kalau ada terjadi sesuatu di sini" ucap jiyong penuh dengan dengan penekanan

"Ne tuan, akan saya lakukan tapi saya mohon anda jangan terlalu gegabah lebih baik hati-hati" balas park ahjussi sepertinya mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"orang itu benar-benar membuat ku marah"

 **TO BE CONTINUE.**


	9. Chapter 9

TIME

PART 9

By: me

WARNING!  
Rated : T to M

Genre: romance and sad

YAOI! BOY X BOY

G-RI ( G-dragon and seungri) / nyongtory

Cast:

kwon jiyong as G-Dragon

lee seunghyun as lee seungri

dong yong bae as taeyang

choi seunghyun as top

kang daesung as daesung

other pair seiringnya berjalan waktu

Disclaimer : FF ini asli milik saya

~Happy reading~

 **Mianhae baru update di karenakan sibuk dengan dunia nyata** **silahkan di baca dan maaf kalau ceritanya makin gaje ya** **bagi pembaca gelap terima kasih telah membaca cerita ku dan aku akan makin senang kalau kalian meninggalkan jejak di cerita ku ini.**

 **Dan yang sudah coment dan ngevote aku benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih** **maaf kalau komen kalian blm ku balas karena daku terharu ada yg ngasih support sama cerita ku ini**

 **Banyak bacot aja sih authornya** **silahkan dibaca~~~~**

"Orang itu benar-benar membuat ku marah" ucap jiyong menahan amarah

"Aku akan pulang besok, kalau seungri mencari ku dan aku belum pulang bilang padanya urusan ku belum selesai" pesan jiyong lagi  
Mendengar itu park ahjussi hanya menganggukan kepalanya menandakan dia memahaminya.

Sepertinya park ahjussi memahami situasi apa yang sedang di alami jiyong sehingga dia tidak banyak bertanya. Tidak lama terdengar suara mobil keluar dari perkarangan rumah dari suara mobil tersebut bisa di pastikan mobil tersebut melaju dengan kecang.

#skiptime

Pagi hari yang cerah, seungri yang masih begitu asik dalam alam mimpinya kini mulai membuka matanya dengan pelan, dia menyentuh tempat di samping nya.

"Kosong? Apakah jiyong hyung belum pulang?" Batin seungri penuh tanda tanya segera saja seungri mandi dan mengganti piyamanya dengan baju yang di belinya kemarin.

" selamat pagi tuan, sarapan sudah siap di meja makan" ucap seorang maid saat melihat seungri keluar dari kamar.

"Ahh ne, aku akan segera sarapan" balas seungri dengan ramah sambil menuju ruang makan dan maid tadi mengikutinya di belakang.

"Selamat pagi tuan, menu sarapan hari ini adalah pancake dengan maple syrup serta susu hangat" jelas park ahjussi yang sudah menunggunya di ruang makan

"Ahjussi apakah jiyong hyung belum pulang?" Tanya seungri sambil duduk di kursi, sepertinya yang masih saja khawatir tentang jiyong

"tuan jiyong belum pulang, tuan seungri tidak usah khawatir setelah sarapan cobalah untuk menghubungi tuan jiyong" saran park ahjussi setelah menangkap adanya nada khawatir dari pertanyaan seungri

"akhhhh..." Rintih seungri pelan sambil memegang kepalanya pelan

"Tuan tidak apa-apa? Kepala tuan sakit? Atau ada bagian yang lain sakit" tanya park ahjussi panik saat melihat seungri merintih kesakitan

"Gwechana... Kepala ku hanya sedikit pusing tidak usah terlalu khawatir" balas seungri berusaha menenangkan park ahjussi

Park ahjussi tidak percaya perkataan seungri dia memanggil beberapa maid "segera telpon dokter kim, bilang padanya ada yg sedang sakit dan bereskan sarapan ini bawa ke kamar tuan seungri biar dia sarapan di kamarnya" perintah park ahjussi kepada para maid tersebut.

"ahjussi, seungri tidak apa-apa" ucap seungri menenangkan park ahjussi

"Lebih baik tuan seungri pergi ke kamar biar ahjussi membantu mu, dan lebih baik di periksa sekarang tuan agar tau kenapa tuan seungri jadi begini" balas park ahjussi dengan tenang

Mendengar hal itu seungri mengangguk pasrah, dia menuju kamarnya sambil di bantu beberapa maid beserta park ahjussi. Sesampainya di kamar seungri segera berbaring di atas ranjang karena kepalanya semakin pusing saja. para maid segera membantu seungri dan memasangkan selimut ke tubuh seungri.

"Bisakah kalian jangan mengatakan kepada jiyong hyung kalau aku sakit, ku tidak mau kalau jiyong hyung khawatir" ucap seungri dengan tatapan memohon

"Terlambat seungri ah, ahjussi baru Saja menghubungi tuan jiyong dan dokter kim" jawab ahjussi park dari arah pintu kamar

Mendengar hal itu seungri hanya bisa mengehela napas panjang, dia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan jiyong.

park ahjussi kemudian memerintahkan untuk para maid membuat sarapan yang baru untuk seungri serta kalau dokter kim datang untuk segera mengantarkannya ke kamar karena park ahjussi menjaga seungri di dalam kamarnya.

"park ahjussi... Siapa yang sakit? jiyong kah?" Tanya dokter kim yang baru saja datang dan memasuki kamar jiyong

"Anniya, Yang sakit adalah kekasihnya" jawab park ahjussi dengan ramah

"Uhhh kekasih? Jiyong tidak pernah menceritakannya lebih baik aku akan menanyakannya langsung" ucap dokter kim tersebut memandang seungri yang tengah tertidur

Dokter kim akhirnya memeriksa seungri dengan perlahan dan tentu saja seungri di bangunkan oleh dokter kim agar mempermudah dirinya saat memeriksa seungri.

"Apakah kepala mu sakit atau pusing" tanya dokter kim sambil menulis sesuatu di buku yang dia bawa

"Ungggg..."

"SEUNGRI!" Pekik seorang namja yang berada di pintu kamar seungri

bisa di pastikan suara yang terdengar itu adalah milik jiyong.

"baby are you sick? apakah ada yang sakit? Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kepada hyung kalau kamu sakit" ucap jiyong dengan nada khawatir yang sangat terlihat

Dokter kim hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tidak percaya bagaimana sikap jiyong saat melihat seungri terbaring lemah, dia tidak menyangka kalau jiyong yang selama ini dia kenal itu memiliki sifat lain seperti ini.

"Mianhae hyung, pagi tadi saat seungri mau sarapan tiba-tiba kepala seungri pusing dan lama kelamaan menjadi sakit. Seungri tidak mau merepotkan hyung" jawab seungri pelan

"Sssttt baby, lain kali kau harus memberi tahu kepada hyung tentang apapun terjadi yang menyangkut pada mu" ucap jiyong menghampiri seungri dan duduk di samping ranjang tanpa menghiraukan dokter kim

"Ekhhmmm... Ekkhmmm... Jiyongssi bisakah kamu pergi ke sisi lain agar aku bisa memeriksa KEKASIHMU" ucap dokter kim menekankan pada kata kekasih dan itu membuat seungri merona parah

"Arraso... Arraso..." Ucap jiyong mengalah dan memberi sedikit ruang agar dokter kim bisa memeriksa seungri

"seungri kau sudah menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi tanpa sadar saat menjelaskan kepada jiyong dan sekarang pertanyaan ku terakhir apakah kamu pernah mengalami benturan keras?" Tanya dokter kim lagi

"Ahh nee, saat aku masih kecil aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan mobil bersama orang tua ku" jawab seungri jujur, mendengar itu dokter kim menganggukan kepalanya

"Besok kau harus ke rumah sakit agar aku bisa melakukan CT scan terhadap kepala mu agar nanti aku bisa menentukan apa penyakit mu dan mengetahui cara penyembuhannya" ucap dokter kim dengan serius

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk" tanya jiyong menatap dokter kim

"Hanya kecurigaan seorang dokter makanya aku ingin memastikan dengan CT scan kepada seungri" jelas dokter kim

"Seungri ini obat yang ku bawa untuk mu karena saat park ahjussi menelpon ku dia telah menjelaskan kondisi mu sehingga aku bisa membawa obat mana yang cocok untuk mu" ucap dokter kim sambil menaruh beberapa obat di atas meja di samping ranjang seungri

"Ahh ne gomawo, tapi sebenarnya rasa sakit di kepala ku sudah mulai menghilang dan bahkan tidak terlalu terasa lagi" jawab seungri

"Hmmmp.. Arasso lebih baik aku beristirahat dan obat ini kau minum saat makan siang nanti, jiyong ah aku permisi pulang" ucap dokter kim tersebut

"dan kau jiyong kau berhutang penjelasan kepada ku, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang begitu manis seperti itu, aku juga ingin mendapatkan kekasih yang manis seperti itu" ucap dokter kim berlalu santai keluar kamar jiyong dan telah di tunggu oleh para maid untuk mengantarnya.

"Dokter itu teman mu ya hyung?" Tanya seungri

"Ahhh ne, namanya kim jong woon, teman-teman dekatnya memanggil dia yesung karena suaranya bagus namun dia lebih memilih menjadi dokter dari pada penyanyi"jelas jiyong duduk di samping ranjang

 _Kamar jiyong_

"oh ya, bukan kah malam ini seungri harus menemani hyung ke pesta, seungri belum menyiapkan memakai baju apa" ucap seungri sambil berusaha duduk

"Yahhh, kau harus banyak beristirahat lebih baik berbaring saja dan baby masalah pesta hyung bisa membatalkannya" ucap jiyong mencegah seungri yang ingin bangun dari tidurnya

Namun pada dasarnya seungri sedikit keras kepala dia tidak mau menuruti kata jiyong, sehingga sekarang seungri tengah duduk diatas ranjang sambil bersandar di headbed dengan bantal yang berada di punggung seungri agar tidak sakit.

"Baby dengarkan hyung, kita tidak usah pergi ke pesta pikirkan kesehatan mu itu" jelas jiyong lagi sambil mengelus tangan seungri pelan

Dan bisa di tebak jawaban seungri adalah gelengan kepala yang menandakan penolakan.

"Pleasee, biarkan seungri menemani hyung kepesta itu" ucap seungri memelas

"hah kalau begini mana bisa aku menolaknya" batin jiyong

"Arra...arra... Kau boleh ikut" ucap jiyong akhirnya mengalah

"Gomawo hyung, hmmmp kemarin malam hyung pergi kemana?" tanya seungri

"Hyung ada urusan penting mianhae meninggalkan mu sendirian" ucap jiyong meminta maaf kepada seungri

"Nee hyung, tapi ku mohon jangan lupa beristirahat jaga kesehatan mu" jawab seungri dengan nada khawatir

GREP...

jiyong mendengar perhatian yang seungri berikan membuat dirinya begitu senang.

"gomawo baby telah mengkhawatirkan hyung" ucap jiyong melepaskan pelukannya

Seungri menatap mata jiyong dengan seksama dan entah kenapa seungri terhipnotis dengan mata tajam jiyong

"Hyunggg" gumam seungri pelan saat jiyong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah seungri

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
